Revenge
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: This is a sequel to Changed Future, and Michael and Marko are happy together. He told Marko that he wanted to be with him, and agreed, after some convincing, to turn into a full vampire. However, they are not aware that Star, who was kicked out for her treason, is plotting with Sam and the Frog Brothers to kill them. Will they survive or is this the end of our Lost Boys?
1. chapter 1

_This is a sequel to Changed Future, and Michael and Marko are happy together. He told Marko that he wanted to be with him, and agreed, after some convincing, to turn into a full vampire. However, they are not aware that Star, who was kicked out for her treason, is plotting with Sam and the Frog Brothers to kill them. Will they survive or is this the end of our Lost Boys? Even I, the author, doesn't know. This is number 2 in the Changed Future series, and crap, I just basically said I would do a sequel to this, didn't I? Not what I planned at all. Anyway I hope you enjoy this._

Michael smiled as he was hugged from behind by Marko, who nuzzled his neck. Smiling down at his shorter mate, he grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him out to the bikes.

Michael swung a leg over his new one, watching as Marko did the same, before calling "I bet that I can beat you to the boardwalk!", as he revved his engine and sped off, laughing as Marko let out a cry of indignant protest, and set off trying to catch up.

At the boardwalk, Michael stood next to his bike, smirking as Marko pulled up next to him. Marko scowled up at him as he complained " You cheated! You gave yourself a head start".

Michael leaned down and whispered "I'll make it up to you later, how about that?" Into Marko's ear. Marko blushed slightly, as he aimed a punch at his laughing mate, who dodged fluidly.

Meanwhile, Star was talking with the Frog Brothers and Sam "As I said before, I know of a way to get rid of them!" She insisted "If you get rid of one, it leaves them angry and vengeful, and blind to everything but the need to get revenge!" She said, as she waved her hands around.

Sam asked doubtfully "And you are sure that this will work?". Star sighed, tired of repeating herself " YES, it will work!" She practically shouted, calming down and blushing when people looked her way.

Edgar frowned at her sceptically "And how are we sure that we can trust you?".

" Yeah" Allen added "You could betray us after we kill the blood suckers" he finished. Sam nodded in agreement.

Star sighed again, tiredly resigning herself to a long night...

Back with Michael and Marko, Dwayne, Paul and David had joined them, Dwayne carrying Laddie in his arms. "So what will we do now, David" Michael asked him, his arm slung around Marko's shoulder.

David smirked as he answered "We haven't have fish food for a while.." He said casually, watching as the others exchanged knowing smiles.

David stared at Dwayne meaningfully, who nodded, splitting off from the others to take Laddie back to the cave. He placed Laddie back in his bed, giving him something to entertain himself with, before heading back out to his bike, as his eagarness to feed showed in the speed that he was going.

When he met back up with the others, he saw them staring down at the Surf Nazis' bonfire, with Surf Nazi scattered around it.

They met eyes before swooping downwards, and a minute later, bloodcurling screams, unheard, rose up in the night.

Later, they arrived back at the cave, where David stopped Paul from entering as he said "Wait... Something's not right". He moved forward slowly to see the lair trashed and Laddie lying limply on the floor.

Dwayne shouted " LADDIE!!" as he rushed forward, ignoring David shaking his head in warning. As Dwayne listened for his heartbeat, not hearing anything, he felt his pulse.

He looked up, his face crumpling but looking increasingly angry, as he stared at the other. "He's dead" he sighed heavily.

Michael frowned as he sniffed the air. He followed the scent that led him to the den. Seeing a note on the ground, he bent to pick it up. He turned and headed back to the boys, waiting until they looked up at him before he spoke "There's a note here. I'm going to read it out now", and inhaling, he read"

'Boys, by now I know you will have seen Laddie's corpse. This is a message, a challenge if you will, a challenge to meet us at the Emerson house at midnight tomorrow. If you don't show up, one of you will be next. This WILL end tomorrow, that I swear, and I don't care who I have to kill in order to achieve it. This is your first and only warning. We will be waiting for you,

Yours, Star.' "

They all looked at David, who snatched the note out of Michael's hand, tearing it up viciously and with a furious roar. He spoke sharply " Boys, get some rest. We need to be at full strength for tomorrow, to deal with the threats once and for all."

They nodded, and quietly made their way to their nesting area. Once there, Micheal flew up, Marko joining him after as David, Dwayne, Paul slept separately from each other as they all hooked their claws on the bar.

The next night, Michael was the first to wake, Marko waking up slightly after and a few minutes later, they were all up and ready to go.

They looked around for what could be the last time as David spoke "Brothers. Tonight we are going avenge a missed member of our pack. Our revenge will be swift, bloody, and without mercy. Hopefully we all survive to see another night".

They headed out of the cave, and heading past the bikes, flew up into the air, heading towards the Emerson house...

I'm so sorry! I really didn't intend to leave this so long, but things got crazy. First it was me having to do homework that I never got around to because I got the stomach flu, so I STILL have to finish that homework. Then on Monday, I have to perform a speech, as I have no doubt I'm the only one that hasn't done it, due to being sick, and I gotta still hand in my maths homework, so I will be quite busy.

I left this at a cliffhanger because I'm evil -cackles- and because I have a sequel planned on what they will do to avenge Laddie. It will be called Laddie Avenged, so keep an eye out for it. I hope you have enjoyed this.


	2. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
